An articulated, predominantly concrete mat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,222, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed therein, such a mat has numerous uses in retarding earth erosion due to wind, water, or both. Such a mat may be also used to line a driveway, a parking area, or an emergency roadway.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,222, supra, the articulated, predominantly concrete mat comprises concrete and a flexible geogrid, which is embedded in said blocks, and the flexible geogrid defines flexible members connecting said blocks to one another.